powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Cogs
Cogs were the mechanical servants who serve as the foot soldiers of the Machine Empire. The Cogs can only be defeated by short circuiting or disassembly, and are produced at the rate of 1 per hour. Their helmet can open up and fire eye beams at their targets. Their primary weapons are spears with an electric charge tip, some could also fire blasts of energy. The Cogs also come with a silver or gunmetal body as well as piloting the Quadrafighters. Like the Tenga Warriors before them, Cogs are capable of fluently speaking English, albeit in a monotone robotic voice. The Cogs also seem to be more intelligent than any of Rita or Zedd's foot soldiers, as their behavior is much more organized and focused. An example is during the episode "The Shooting Star", a group of Cogs encounter Bulk and Skull during a search for the newly created Zeo Zords. Instead of attacking the duo, the Cogs decide to ignore them, and instead focus on finding the Zeo Zords. In "Forever Red", General Venjix had an army of Cogs under his command until they were defeated by a team of Red Rangers led by Tommy Oliver. Seeing as they were never seen again, those seemed to be the last of thier kind seeing as they were not in the battle against the Remnants and veteren Rangers and the destruction of the Generals means that no more can be produced. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Cogs were voiced by uncredited voice actors and portrayed by a team of suit actors which consisted of: *Danny Wayne Stallcup *Ed Neil *Akihiro Noguchi *Higashigawa Kyodai *Tadahiro Nakamura *Namihei Koshige *Akira Madden *Nobuyuki Obikane *Shun Notes *The Cogs are the first robotic foot soldiers to appear in Power Rangers. * The Cogs had a slight difference when it comes to Sentai footage in American footage. ** In Sentai footage, they have spears as weapons, in American footage, they fought empty-handed. ** In Sentai footage, they were all gray, while in American footage, there are both silver and red-bodied Cogs. *Despite Zordon claiming in A Zeo Beginning that the Cogs are fearless, in Every Dog Has His Day it is shown that they are afraid of dogs. *Several Cogs became affected by Somnibot's sleeping spell in Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers, revealing that their electronic brains have a brainwave frequency, and they can also fall asleep too. *Apart from a lone Quantron in Power Rangers in Space, the Cogs were the last foot soldiers of the first Saban era to be able to speak fluent English *The Cogs, along with the Quantrons, were among the only foot soldiers to have their own specialized vehicles, with the Cogs piloting the Quadrafighters and Quantrons using Velocifighters. *The Cogs are also known for being some of the most difficult foot soldiers to defeat half the time, even while the Rangers are morphed. Quotes "Who are they?"-After seeing the Zeo Rangers. See also de: Cogs Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Zeo Category:Machine Empire Category:PR Villains